


Ringing Up the Lights

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Alex and Maggie experience the joys of Christmas as a couple.





	Ringing Up the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> After this actually happening to me when I put up the tree today, I just had to make this. Comment any prompts you guys want me to do in the future because I’m desperate for ideas.

Maggie shouldn’t be laughing. She  _really_ shouldn’t be laughing, but she just couldn’t help herself. Alex was literally stuck in the lights of the Christmas tree. As in, couldn’t get out of the tree stuck. “Maggieee!” Alex whined. “Stop laughing and get me out the damn tree!” She fought pathetically against the strands of lights she was tangled in, which only made Maggie laugh harder.

“Need some help there, Danvers?” she said with a smirk. Alex gritted her teeth. “Maggie Sawyer, I swear if you don’t get me out this tree!”

”In a second.” Maggie pulled out her phone.

”You wouldn’t dare.”

Maggie’s camera shutter went off and she quickly put her phone away. “I can help you now.”

”You’re horrible.”

“Love you too.” Maggie said smiling, knowing she would send the picture to all their friends once she was untangled. 

Alex raised her eyebrows as Maggie began untangling her. “How’d this happen anyway?” Alex grumbled.

”I have no idea.” Maggie said with a shrug, still fighting with the stupid lights. “Looks like the badass DEO agent got her ass whooped by a tree.”

“I will return all your gifts.” 

Maggie finally got Alex free after a good ten minutes of struggling. “There ya go.”

Alex switched the subject as quickly as possible. “Can we wrap presents now?”

”I’m going to go out on a limb and say you want to take a break from the tree for now?” Maggie teased, pecking Alex on the cheek.

As much as she tried, Alex just couldn’t stay mad at Maggie. “Please tell me you didn’t send that picture to anyone...”

”Only Kara...”

”Thank God-“

”-and Lena, J’onn, and Winn.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. “I’m sooo getting you back for that one! Remember that little picture of you hung over on our couch?” When she heard that, Maggie’s eyes widened. That certain picture was of her knocked out on Alex’s couch, having drank a whole bottle of Lena’s $800 bottle of chardonnay that they were given. It wasn’t very flattering to say the least. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Alex knew she would never show that picture to another living soul, but she couldn’t keep herself from teasing her girlfriend. “I won’t, but I swear if that picture ever gets out I will. I will in a second.”

Maggie flashed her adorable dimpled smile. ”You know you love me, Danvers.”

“More than anything.” Alex said smiling back, pulling Maggie in for a real kiss. 

 

 

 


End file.
